Review:79005 The Wizard Battle/Prince of Erebor
|Ages = 8-14 |Released = 2013 |Theme=The Lord of the Rings(Wave 2) }} 79005 The Wizard Battle is a The Lord of the Rings set released in 2012. Background When Gandalf presented Saruman with the discovery and the location of the One Ring, Saruman revealed his desire for it and his secret alliance with Sauron. He had also shed the title of Saruman the White, Saruman no longer had any loyalty to the White Council, or the Ring-bearer. He tried unsuccessfully to gain Gandalf's allegiance. When Gandalf refused to join with him, Saruman held him captive in Isengard. Gandalf later escaped with help from Gwaihir the Windlord, one of Middle-earth's large eagles, and made Saruman's treachery known to the rest of the White Council. Desciptions This set features a part of the Tower of Orctanc. But it cannot connect with it. There are the throne of Saruman, the Palantír with the eye of Sauron. Also there are 2 lamp. Set_in_Entirely.jpg|This set 79005_set_in_entire_backgd.jpg|This set with background Saruman’s throne Saruman’s throne is a black arm chair. There are a small catapult function had been inputted inside the back of the throne that makes Saruman ‘fly’ towards Gandalf. $_20.jpg|Saruman fly out towards Gandalf Palantír There are an Orb piece that covers the eye of Sauron. The eye of Sauron is just a regular minifigure head but in transparent-orange(or red, I think it is more like red) and printed with an fire eye. The whole stage that holds the Palantir can move in circles by switching the pin in the back of the throne. Eye_of_Sauron_and_stage.jpg|The eye of Sauron The Lamp There are 2 lamp next to Saruman’s throne. But it did not appear in the film. Besides, there are nothing to you can play with it. Perhaps it was just a decoration! Minifigures Saruman is originally exclusive to this set. But after a month(July 2013), when 10237 The Tower of Orthanc was released, it no longer exclusive. Saruman was totally got 80% similar to Gandalf the White. They share the same beard and leg piece. But Saruman’s beard got a some spaces which is in grey instead of all in white. For the torso, it will totally be covered after the the beard had been insterted. And Saruman’s staff disappointed many LEGO fans too. Its top isn’t the 4 stick-thing like the top of Tower of Orctanc. It was just a black stick with a white head. Minifigures.jpg|Minifigures For Gandalf, he got a new variation, which he don’t have his cape and pointy hat, and this variation is exclusive to this set. His staff had no changes to the 9469 Gandalf Arrives, just a Brown Stick! 79010_Gandalf_and_79005_Gandalf.jpg|Comparing Gandalf in this set and the one in 79010 Description from LEGO.com Comments I quite like this set, it is so cheap to have 2 half-exclusive minifigures. And there are 2 small functions for me to play with. I also like the design of Sauron’s eye and the Orb, which was just like the Palantír. There are some exclusive pieces, but not much! But I am quite disappointed about the two minifigures’ staff. I cannot use a word to complain it well. I would just say……that was awful! I hope LEGO will have a better Saurman and Gandalf Staff in future, perhaps in Wave 3? Fun Fact about my 79005 The Wizard Battle *My mum let me choose either buy this set or 79000 Riddles for the Ring. *I put this set and 79008 Pirate Ship Ambush on the top of the book shelf, which is just next to the air-conditioner. *It is the second easiest-to-clean set in my collections, the first one being 40034 Christmas Train. * It is the second smallest The Lord of the Rings set I have collected, the first one being 9469 Gandalf Arrives. Gallery Back_print_of_Gandalf_ans_Saruman.jpg|Back Print of the Minifigures Eye_of_Sauron.jpg|Eye of Sauron piece Saruman's_Staff_and_Gandalf_staff.jpg|Minifigures Staff Sources Category:The Hobbit Category:2013 sets